Conventional construction vehicles, such as wheel loaders, are normally driven between job sites on public roadways and the like. Such a vehicle is required to have road lights mounted thereon outwardly of the vehicle's tires when it is driven between job sites to define an overall width of the vehicle. During operation of the vehicle in a work environment, such laterally extended road lights become subjected to damage by flying debris and the like and could affect the turning radius and clearance of the vehicle to hinder operation thereof.
Therefore, it has proven desirable to provide protection for the road lights during such operation of the vehicle. One solution to this problem has been the provision of shrouds for the road lights to substantially protect them against damage. However, the lamps of the road lights normally remain exposed to potential damage.
Another solution to the problem has been the provision of mounting brackets for the road light which permit pivoting of the road lights to a somewhat protected upright position on the vehicle during operation thereof. Upon roading of the vehicle, the brackets are released and pivoted downwardly and outwardly alongside the vehicle. The latter bracket arrangement is somewhat complex and does not always provide the road lights with the necessary protection and are not operational in their stored positions.